


Family

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x09 Coda, Character Study, Christmas, Coda, Episode: s14e09 The Spear, Family Fluff, Justice for Garth, Kinda, M/M, Returning Home, This is mostly just cute, and he didn't use pronouns, he's still in the trunk, my shipper brain went crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: After the ordeal with Michael, Garth is on his way home, and he's gonna make it in time for Christmas.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. Garth said he had a family but didn't say anything about Bess. I latched onto this. This took me five days to finish so I'm just happy it exists. Please enjoy, if you, by some miracle, are reading this!

He was doing it for his family. For his little girl. It wasn’t exactly wrong. Garth _was_ doing this for his family. But _this_ wasn’t becoming one of Michael’s super soldiers. He was gonna help stop Michael, in whatever way he could.  
Garth was retired. Had been since 2015. Ever since Bess left him, and he found somebody new. Found the love of his life. The Winchesters still didn’t realize he was married to somebody else. They were too caught up in their lives to really focus. And considering Michael was a main part of their lives, Garth couldn’t exactly blame them. But a ‘hey, how are you’ text every once in a while wouldn’t be so bad.  
Still, they needed him. So he’d be there. Especially when it was potentially world-ending if he didn’t. And look where that got him. Driving home, alone, his own blood still lingering in his mouth, rope burns on his wrists, needle hole in his neck. And he’d do it again, if it gave them a shot. They seemed to be slightly better off than they were before.  
It had taken some doing, but Michael’s Grace had left his body. Michael’s voice was out of his head. It was a massive relief. Garth hated being controlled. That was probably a universal feeling, though.  
Lights flew by overhead as Garth drove in silence. He was growing even fonder of the silence, considering the only voice in his mind was his own. He sighed, eyes straight ahead. The things he did for the world.  
His phone buzzed beside him in the passenger seat. Someone was calling him. At this point, he didn’t care about looking who it was. He had the oddest feeling that the second he looked, he’d die from a car crash. He’d fought too hard against Michael to die so simply. So he blindly reached over and answered the call.  
“Hello?” Garth answered. He was too tired for something elaborate or funny. He just wanted to know who he was talking to so he could either hang up, or listen in blank silence. He wanted to go home.  
_“Thank God.”_ Came a relieved voice from the other end of the call. Garth’s face broke into a smile. It was the love of his life. His Benny. He knew he didn’t have much to worry about when it came to his family. Benny was human, as was their daughter. But Michael could’ve easily taken out his anger on them. It was a huge relief, to say the least.  
“Benny,” Garth found himself mumbling, dreamily.  
_“You weren’t answering your phone, I was…really scared.”_ Benny sighed in the middle of his sentence. _“I thought I’d already lost you.”_  
“Can’t get rid of me that easy. But I was in the trunk of Dean’s car at the time so I couldn’t answer.” Garth replied. “That’s a long story. And one I’ll tell once I’m home. I’m on my way, now.”  
_“Immi was worried that you wouldn’t be home for Christmas.”_  
“Tell her I’ll be home in an hour. Plenty of time for Christmas.” Garth responded, thinking of his little girl, fondly. He missed her and Benny more than anything in the world.  
Benny was silent for a moment.  
_“She says she’s gonna wait up for you. And Santa. Mostly you.”_ Benny said, laugh in his voice.  
“At least Santa is still second best to me.”  
_“Always will be, Cher. Get home soon, alright?”_ Benny’s voice went softer as he spoke.  
“Benny, there’s nowhere I’d rather be. I probably almost died three? Three times, today. I don’t think I’m going back out in the field for a while.” Garth assured.  
_“That’s for the best.”_  
Garth licked his lip, blood still on his tongue. “I love you with all my heart, Benny.”  
_“I love you, too. So much. I miss you.”_  
“I miss you, too.”

 

Garth arrived at his modest little house. The snow fell around him, a thick coating over the sidewalks and his front steps. The lights strung around the pillars shone brightly. A light to guide him home.  
Garth walked up the steps, making footprints in the settled snow. It looked like Benny and Imogene hadn’t left the house. Probably for the best. They could’ve easily put themselves in danger, and Benny probably realized that. Smart man, Garth’s husband.  
The light was still on in the living room, at Imogene’s insistence, he’d wager. He couldn’t see inside, the blinds were drawn, but he knew they were both in there. His family. His everything.  
Garth opened the front door, and only just got in the door before he was attacked by a racing ball of curls. His Imogene. He picked her up off the ground and swung her around, causing her to giggle. “Hey, baby bunny!” He greeted, kissing the top of her head.  
Her arms were around his neck, hand just missing the band-aid.  
“You made it home!” Imogene rejoiced.  
“I said I was gonna, didn’t I?” Garth replied. She started to babble about things that had happened to her that day, and Garth listened, quietly. He toed off his shoes and walked further into the house. He didn’t have to wait long to see Benny, walking over to greet him.  
Benny drew him into a kiss without a word spoken, one Garth returned  
Benny pulled away and smiled at him. His eyes were a bit watery, and Garth realized he wasn’t the only one who’d been missing his family. There were a million things to say, and Benny said Garth’s favorite.  
“Welcome home, Cher.”  
Garth could finally rest.  
Maybe the Winchesters would need his help again. Maybe he’d put his life on the line for them and the world again. But for the time being, he was home, with his family, in time for Christmas.  
He was a simple man. It was all he wanted.


End file.
